A mobile terminal is used for sending and receiving information in a communication system, such as a mobile telephone in a cellular telephone system. A mobile terminal can communicate with one or more external server. The one or more external server can include one or more local server and one or more remote server.
A mobile terminal can include a display and input devices, such as keypads, buttons, and the like, which are used to control the mobile terminal. The display is used for viewing information and the input mechanisms typically provide for data entry, as well as control of any multi-media interface including the display. In some mobile terminals a display is provided with an associated touch panel to form a touch screen display. A mobile terminal having a display can display virtual input actuators, often referred to as virtual buttons. A mobile terminal can also include an imaging device for taking an image. One example of a mobile terminal is a mobile terminal which is equipped with one or more radio transceivers for providing communication with a cellular network. Another example of a mobile terminal is known as the a portable data terminal which can be primarily used in data collection application including shipping and warehouse applications, as well as retail store applications and health care facility data management applications.
Mobile terminals are also available in a form devoid of a display. For example a gun style bar code reader is commonly provided in a form devoid of a display. Gun style bar code readers are commonly used in retail stores, and shipping warehouses.